


Made of Sunshine

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yuuri és Phichit barátsága hat év távlatában, a végén némi Viktuurival megfűszerezve.





	1. 2011.

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg egy novellának indult, de végül Wordben több mint 9200 szó, így egypercesekre tagolva fogom őket feltölteni. Mivel már kész van, várható a rendszeres frissítés. :)

2011.

Yuuri nyögve csapta le az ébresztőórát. Nyolc óra még mindig túl korán van, legalábbis Yuuri léptékkel, és így is a lehető legjobban kitolta a felkelést.

Kilencre rendelte a pályára Celestino, hogy megismerkedjen az új szobatársával, aki szintén műkorcsolyázik, habár még nem a felnőtt korosztályban.

Bizonytalanul pillantott a szoba túlsó felében álló üres ágyra. Remélte, hogy az új srác normális, vagy legalábbis ki fognak jönni egymással. Fura lesz valakivel egy légtérben aludni, idejét se tudta már, mikor költözött a saját szobájába otthon. Talán nyolc évesen. Habár akkor is hetente legalább egyszer bekéredzkedett a szüleihez, ha rosszat álmodott.

Vége a jó időknek, amikor egymaga belakhatott egy kétágyas kollégiumi szobát!

A tea még kicsit forró volt, megégette a nyelvét, ahogy itta, de valahogy mindig így járt a türelmetlensége miatt. A szájába fogta a megkezdett pirítóst, míg bekötötte a cipőfűzőjét.

Odakint jó idő volt, és kivételesen ki is tudta élvezni, mert sikerült időben elindulnia.

\- Áh, Yuuri! – integetett neki a bejáratból edzője. – Örülök, hogy korábban itt vagy, szerettem volna négyszemközt beszélni veled.

Yuuri megtorpant. Mindig kirázta egy kicsit a hideg a _négyszemközt beszélni_ kifejezéstől. – Rendben.

\- Jó lenne, ha a szárnyaid alá vennéd Phichitet. Te már fél éve itt vagy, kiismered magad Detroitban, ő pedig annyival fiatalabb nálad, és először van hosszabb távon külföldön. Az angolja még nem folyékony, de ügyes és gyorsan tanul. Szeretném, ha otthon érezné magát, ezért is gondoltam, hogy jó ötlet lenne, ha veled lakna. Ha mégsem jöttök ki, akkor kitalálunk valami más megoldást, ezen ne idegeskedj.

Yuuri biccentett. – Oké. Hol van?

\- Leültettem bent. Sajnos nem tudlak most hazafuvarozni benneteket, mert sok dolgom van, de nincs olyan messze a kollégium.

A jég hűvös, friss illata megnyugtatta Yuurit, és mély levegőt vett. Kicsit ideges volt a találkozás miatt, de valószínűleg az új fiú is ugyanúgy izgul, mint ő.

Phichit az egyik magasabb lévő padon ücsörgött rikító zöld széldzsekiben, és vidáman lógázta a lábát, míg a telefonján pötyögött. Csak akkor nézett fel, amikor Celestinóval elé toppantak. Zsebre vágta a telefonját és felpattant; még a korához képest is kis növésű volt, és fekete haja szénaboglyaszerűen állt a hosszú utazástól.

Phichitnek dallamos akcentusa volt, ahogy bemutatkozott, és mintha nem találta volna el az angol szavak helyes hangsúlyát. Celestino kikísérte őket, és kivette a fiú bőröndjeit a csomagtartóból. Yuuri rögtön megragadta az egyiket.

\- Nem muszáj, elbírok vele.

\- Ugyan, ez a legkevesebb. Biztos fáradt vagy az utazástól.

Yuuri még emlékezett rá, milyen volt Amerikába jönni; két napig ki volt készülve az időeltolódástól, a legváratlanabb helyeken és időben aludt el. Mint például a buszon, ami aztán kivitte valahová az isten háta mögé, és a buszsofőr rázta fel, hogy tessék kiszállni, a végállomáson vannak.

A séta viszonylag csendben telt, és Yuuri örült, hogy legalább a bőröndök kerekei nyikorognak. Phichit néha rákérdezett, hogy hogy kell egy-egy utcanevet kiejteni, de amúgy nem erőltette, hogy beszélgessenek, csak ruganyosan lépdelt mellette és nézelődött.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy kell valakit a szárnyai alá venni. Amikor ő megérkezett, volt egy kisebb rendezvény a cserediákoknak, aztán Celestino is szervezett egy visszafogott, alkoholmentes partit a korcsolyázóknak egy bérelt tornateremben. Yuuri egyszer-kétszer elment ugyan ebédelni a csoporttársaival, de ennél többet nem szocializálódott – az edzés mellett ott volt a tanulás, és igenis szeretett volna egy diplomát, hogy legyen B térve, ha a korcsolyázás nem jönne be. Hátránnyal indult, amiért az angol idegen nyelv számára, az amerikai változat és a helyi szleng – amiből még fél év után is kínosan keveset ismert – pedig sokszor kifogott rajta.

Phichit kicsattanó energiája csak addig ért, míg meg nem látta az ágyat. Ki sem pakolva bőröndjeit arccal a párnába dőlt, és már halkan hortyogott is.

*

\- Szereted Viktor Nikiforovot?

Yuuri majdnem elejtette a tésztás zacskót, amikor szobatársa hirtelen megszólalt a háta mögött. Érezte, hogy a fülei lángolnak (talán elég lett volna csak egy poszter, de nem, neki rögtön többet kell fellógatni), pedig sejtette, hogy a megfogalmazás teljesen ártatlan; nem mindig olyan könnyű különbséget tenni a _like_ és a _love_ ige használata között.

\- Mármint ahogy korcsolyázik. Láttam a posztereket.

\- Ki ne szeretné? – kérdezett vissza. – Mindenki látja, hogy csoda, amit a jégen művel.

 _És olyan gyönyörű, mint egy álom, láttad milyen édes uszkárja van, miatta van nekem is_ , de ezt már csak gondolatban tette hozzá. Nem akarta túlságosan lerohanni az új fiút, amikor az láthatóan törekedett a barátkozásra. Talán rosszul becsülte meg a saját tapasztalatai alapján, és Phichitnek most nem térre van szüksége, hanem arra, hogy valakivel beszélgethessen.

\- Igen, igaz. Remélem, hogy teljesen felépült abból a szörnyű sérülésből, a tavalyi szezonja elég remegős volt. Majd nézzük együtt a Grand Prix sorozatot? Szeretnék egyszer én is olyan szinten versenyezni, habár amíg ő meg Cao Bin vissza nem vonul, valószínűleg esélyem se lenne.

Ha volt valami, amit első pillanattól fogva csodált Phichitben, az az volt, hogy volt bátorsága beszélni a hibái ellenére. Yuuriba még most is kicsit benne volt a gát, hiába volt vele tisztában, hogy jól tud angolul.

Phichit félreérthette a hallgatását, mert visszakozni kezdett. – Bocsi, nem akartalak lerohanni, tudom, hogy néha kicsit sok vagyok, de gondoltam lehetnénk barátok, persze nem kötelező csak azért, mert egy szobában vagyunk… pocsék az angolom, igaz?

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem az, sőt! Jobban tudsz, mint amikor én idejöttem. Szívesen nézném veled a Grand Prix sorozatot.

Phichit szélesen rámosolygott. – Tök jó! És lehet, hogy kicsit fura kérés, de tudsz kicsit segíteni angolból? Nem kell nagy dologra gondolni, csak javíts ki, ha valamit rosszul mondok. Nem nagyon tudok cserében mit felajánlani, de…

\- Taníthatnál egy kicsit thaiul.

\- Érdekelne? – csillant fel a fiatalabbik szeme; nem volt nehéz kitalálni, mennyire patrióta, az első dolga volt kilógatni egy kis thai zászlót az ágya fölé.

\- Persze – bólintott. Mindig is érdekelték az idegen nyelvek, még ha nem is ez volt a fő szakterülete. És ha csereüzletet kötnek, akkor egyikük sem érzi úgy, hogy kihasználná a másik kedvességét. – Tanulok oroszul is.

\- Oh, Viktor miatt?

\- Is. És mert pont az a nyelv volt abban az időpontban, hogy még belefért az órarendembe.  
Yuuri ferdített egy kicsit az igazságon – valójában a cirill ábécét a latinnal egy időben tanulta meg, sokáig keverte is a kettőt, de álmából felkeltve is át tudta írni helyesen bárki nevét. Maga a nyelv viszont keményebb dió volt, Yuuri örült, hogy végre tud venni rendes órákat.

\- Sikerült kiheverned az időeltolódást? – váltott témát.

Phichit megdörzsölte karikás szemeit. – Azt hiszem. Viszont az internet nem az igazi, és még mindig nem tudtam rendesen beszélni a családommal.

\- Lehet, hogy elmozdult valamelyik kábel a helyéről, mindjárt megnézem.

Phichit tiltakozott, hogy nem szükséges rögtön ugrania, de Yuuri már indult is szobájukba, amint feltette a tésztát főni.

Tíz perc múlva már vidám, idegen nyelvű csevegés töltötte meg a szobát, és Yuuri gyorsan kislisszolt, hogy ne zavarjon. Nem szeretett volna túlságosan Phichit személyes terébe hatolni, mert ő sem szívesen csinált videóhívást, ha valaki ott volt körülötte – akkor sem, ha az illető nem értette.

*

Csak teltek a napok, lassan már egy hete ismerték egymást, és nem igen volt ötletük arra, hogyan gyakorolhatnák az angolt azon túl, hogy beszélgetnek és filmeket néznek. Yuuri nem volt annyira társaságba járó típus, és egyiküket sem engedték volna be egy szórakozóhelyre.

\- Esetleg lehetne egy kiindulópont, hogy mit szeretsz még csinálni – vetette fel, amikor az első közös edzés előtt nyújtottak a pálya mellett. Igazán kíváncsi volt, hogy korcsolyázik a thai fiú, és élőben mégiscsak izgalmasabb látni, mint videóról.

Phichit hiába agyalt, egyelőre nem jutott eszébe semmi, és Celestino a jégre hívta. Szépen mozgott, természetből fakadó tehetséggel, de a technikai elemeken még volt mit tökéletesíteni. Yuuri figyelte, amint az első ugrás remegősen sikerül, a második és a harmadik eséssel végződött, de Phichit mindannyiszor felállt, és zokszó nélkül folytatta a gyakorlást.

Egy ponton Celestino közelebb hívta őt is, hogy megmutassa, hogy csinálja a tripla axelt, és Phichit engedélyt kért, hogy későbbi referenciának felvegye, amit csinál. A jég porzott alatta, ahogy újra és újra ugrott, míg Phichit különböző szögekből vette.

Aztán elesett, és érezte, hogy ha tovább erőlteti, akkor annak a bokája látja a kárát.

\- Sikerült jó képet csinálni? – csúszott oda hozzá, hogy belekukkantson a kameraalbumba. Phichit véletlenül rányomott egy korábbi fotóra; a szobájuk ablakából készült, maximálisan kihasználva a telefon kamerájának tudását, és ha Yuuri interneten látta volna, akkor nem mondja meg, hogy azzal készült. Phichit gyorsan megkereste az aznap készült képeket, és belenagyított.

\- Ez a kettő elég homályos, de a lényeg látszik.

\- Azt töröld ki, ahol elestem – kérte. – Abból épp elég van neten.

\- Rendben. Mondjuk úgy se nagyon raknám fel, csak anyuéknak fotózok, hogy ne aggódjanak miattam.

Yuuri fejében egy ötlet körvonalazódott. – Miért nem csinálsz egy blogot? Akkor nem kellene képenként küldözgetned.

Phichit felpillantott a telefonjából. – Erre még nem is gondoltam!

Yuuri akkor még nem is sejtette, hogy megadta a kezdőlökést annak, hogy Phichit az interneten is híres legyen.


	2. 2012.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit és Yuuri megnézik a King and the Skatert~  
> (Kicsit elmaradtam az itteni feltöltéssel, elnézést~)

2012.

Phichit kicsit bizonytalanul pillantott a színes DVD tokra a kezében, amit Yuuri hozott a könyvtárból.

_The King and the Skater._

\- Ez volt a következő a listán, nem? – kérdezte Yuuri, amikor látta, hogy barátja kivételesen nem olyan szélesen mosolyog.

\- Igen, de azt hiszem, ez a film be van tiltva Thaiföldön.

\- Komolyan? – Yuuri lezuttyant mellé, és kivette a kezéből a sárga-piros tokot. A leírás szerint a musical egy frissen visszavonult angol műkorcsolyásról szól, aki egy véletlen folyamán visszautazik az időben, és a tizenkilencedik századi Thaiföldre emlékeztető országban lyukad ki, ahol a palotába kerülvén angolul kell tanítania az uralkodó gyerekeit. A történet kalandot, mágiát és korcsolyázást ígért, nem hangzott túl kellemetlen témának. – Miért?

Phichit a homlokát ráncolta. – Azt mondják, kicsúfolja az uralkodói családot és a kultúránkat. Meg állítólag romantikus kapcsolat feltételezhető a herceg és Arthur között, és ez Thaiföldön nagy port kavart.

\- Ha nem akarod megnézni, akkor kihagyhatjuk – ajánlotta Yuuri. – Kihoztam a következő Oscar-díjas filmet is.

\- Nem szükséges. Tulajdonképpen kíváncsi vagyok, miért tiltólistás, és végül is mikor lenne jobb alkalom megnézni, mint most? Nem mintha bárki is rájönne, hogy láttam. Ráadásul musical.

Yuuri tudta, hogy ezen a ponton dőlt el a kérdés – Phichit imád mindent, amiben énekelnek, és ebben a patriotizmusa sem fogja megállítani. Kipattogtatták a vajas kukoricát, majd befészkelték magukat Yuuri ágyára (Phichité ruhákkal volt tele, mert mindig lusta volt elpakolni a megszáradt mosást, és napokig rakosgatta, mielőtt Yuuri nyaggatására elrakta volna), és elindították a filmet. 

Yuuri elég átlagosnak találta a sztorit. Rendben, a korcsolyabetétek nagyon szépen meg voltak koreografálva, látszott, hogy olyankor egy igazi műkorcsolyázó helyettesíti Arthur színészét (habár nem ismerte egyikük sem a nevét), de úgy érezte, hogy túl kevés a háttértudása ahhoz, hogy igazán élvezve. Phichit ezzel szemben majdnem az egészet végigkuncogta, és a végére már együtt dudorászta a filmmel a dallamokat.

Amikor a végére értek, és felgördült a stáblista, Phichit kinyújtóztatta maga alá csomagolt lábait.

\- Milyen volt? – kérdezte Yuuri, míg kipattintotta a laptopból a CD-t. – Valóban olyan sértő az országotokra nézve?

\- Nos, azt hiszem értem egy kicsit, miért nem szeretik egyesek – felelte őszintén. – Mármint tetszett, bármikor megnézném újra, de a sztori elég nyugati, és történelmileg pedig nagyon kusza és hűtlen. Viszont a varázslós része nagyon ott van, és elég maradiak, hogy betiltották. Végül is ez az egész csak fikció, és Arthur a történetben csak a király barátja, az más kérdés, hogy simán többet bele lehet látni.

\- Jó hallani, hogy akkor nem volt kellemetlen megnézni.

\- Nem, dehogy – nevetett Phichit. – Az elrontott kulturális részletek igazából viccesen jönnek ki. Otthon viszont sokan vannak olyanok, akik ilyesmin könnyen megsértődnek.

Yuuri nem lepődött meg túlságosan, amikor Phichit még este is a _Shall we skate_ fülbemászó dallamát dudorászta mosogatás közben.

*

Ismerte már annyira Phichitet, hogy meg tudja mondani a mozgásából, hogy valami miatt nagyon izgatott. A fiú éppen azt a mozdulatsort nyögte, amit Celestino olyan esetekre talált ki büntetésül, amikor nem tudta letenni a telefonját.

Az egész helyzet titokzatos volt – Phichit csak annyit mondott, hogy egy fontos hívást vár Thaiföldről.

Yuuri még sosem látta olyan gyorsan lesprintelni barátját a pályáról, mint amikor megszólalt Celestino kezében a telefon. A férfi rezignált sóhajjal nyújtotta oda neki; tudta, hogy innentől kezdve vége a komoly gyakorlásnak, mert másodszorra már képtelen lesz elkobozni tőle a készüléket. Yuuri cserében igyekezett keményen edzeni, hogy Celestino legalább egyikükkel elégedett legyen aznap.

Phichit az élvédőkről is megfeledkezett, ahogy fogadva a hívást az egyik padra botladozott. Az izgatottsága átragadt a környezetére, és feltűnően visszafogta magát, hogy ne hadarjon. Az anyanyelvén beszélt, így egyikük se értette, mi lehet a téma, de nem is akartak hallgatózni. Az ajkát rágcsálva hallgatta a másikat, és ez nagyon szokatlanul festett tőle.

Yuuri épp akkor siklott oda a kulacsáért, amikor Phichit befejezte a hívást. A fiú felugrott, és diadalittasan a levegőbe bokszolt.

\- Ez az! – rikkantotta, és ha a fülei és a haja nem állják útját a szája sarkának, bizonyára körbeérte volna az egész fejét a vigyora.

\- Megosztod velünk is? – érdeklődött Celestino, és meglepetten pislogott, amikor Phichit önszántából leadta a telefonját. Általában öt percig kellett neki könyörögni, mire tényleg lerakta.

\- Emlékszel arra, amikor azt mondtam, hogy lenne egy ötletem a zenére, amire szeretnék korcsolyázni, de előtte még meg kell ejtenem pár telefonhívást? Ez volt az egyik, és ez lesz az, ami meg fogja változtatni a thaiföldi műkorcsolyázás történetét.

Celestino arcán látszott, hogy vonakodik elhinni, amit hall; no nem azért, mert nem bízott volna tanítványa tehetségében, elég szép eredményeket ért el a junior korcsoportban, de hajlamos volt túlságosan is lelkesedni.

\- Múlt héten kérdeztem, hogy van-e ötleted a zenére. Most már nem változtatunk.

\- Nem is most szeretném, idén biztosan nem kapnám meg rá az engedélyt.

\- Ilyen gyorsan elérted az illetékest? – ámult Yuuri. Tudta, hogy barátja régóta készült felhozni a témát edzőjüknek, de nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen hamar esedékes lesz a beszélgetés. – Két hete még nem is ismerted a filmet.

\- Mondtam, hogy megvannak a kapcsolataim – kacsintott rá a fiatalabbik.

\- Most már tényleg kíváncsi vagyok, mit találtál ki, Phichit.

\- Egyszer szeretnék korcsolyázni a _Shall we skate_ -re. Előttem már nagyon sokan felhasználták, de thai korcsolyázó még sosem.

\- Igen, mert betiltották Thaiföldön a filmet – hunyorgott rá Celestino. – Tudod, hogy támogatom az önálló törekvéseket, de nem hiszem, hogy ez egy jó ötlet lenne.

\- Ezért értem el egy illetékest a politikából – ragyogott rájuk Phichit. – Azt mondta, hogy nem árt akkor visszatérni a témára, amikor már szereztem pár érmet a felnőtt korosztályban is, hogy ne tudjanak támadni a zeneválasztás miatt.

\- Ha megengedik, akkor részemről nincs akadálya – rántotta meg a vállát Celestino. – Remélem, hogy ez jó motiváció lesz a következő szezonokra.

Phichit magabiztosan vigyorgott és szalutált, mielőtt egy zokszó nélkül eliramodott volna gyakorolni a rövid programja lépéssorát. Yuuri már sokszor látta lelkesnek, de most szikla szilárd akarat is áradt belőle – márpedig ha Phichit Chulanont akar valamit, azt meg is szerzi.

*

Yuurit akkor győzte le a kíváncsiság, amikor hazafelé baktattak, és Phichit megint azt a dallamot fütyülte, amit miatta ő sem tudott már kiverni a fejéből.

\- Milyen politikust értél el?

\- Az egyik korábbi miniszterelnökünket – felelte könnyedén Phichit, mire Yuurinak szabályosan leesett az álla.

\- Midet adtad el az államnak?

\- Yuuri, nyugi, semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó! – Phichit igyekezett elfojtani a nevetést, de nehéz volt; japán barátja tényleg úgy nézett rá, mintha eladta volna a veséjét holmi szervkereskedőknek. – Surayud a rokonom, az apukám nagybátyja.

\- A volt miniszterelnök a rokonod, és ezt csak ilyen lazán közlöd velem.

\- Erre azért nem olyan nehéz rájönni, ugyanaz a vezetéknevünk.

Yuuri még mindig hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét; persze tudta, hogy Phichit családjában hagyománya van a katonai és politikai pályának (otthon még ő is járt harcművészeti tanfolyamra a korcsolyázás mellett, és kis termete ellenére egy kétszer akkora férfit is át tudott hajítani a vállán, ha úgy adta a helyzet), hogy módosak, és a vezetéknév is ismerős volt, de valahogy mégsem kötötte össze a pontokat.

\- Igazából nem ugrált az ötletért, de azzal érveltem, hogy én, mint egy thaiföldi korcsolyázó hitelesen elő tudnám adni a történetet. Azt mondta, meglátja, mit tehet, addig is szorgalmas leszek, hogy semmiképp se tudjanak nemet mondani a kérésre. Kár lenne nem kihasználni a kapcsolataimat, nem?

\- Hihetetlen vagy – nevetett rá végül Yuuri, mire Phichit gyengéden a vállába ütött.

\- Tudom – vigyorgott rá. – És azt is tudom, hogy te is ott leszel azon a versenyen.

Yuuri néha irigyelte a fiatalabbik fiú letörhetetlen lelkesedését.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ha valakit érdekel, itt egy cikk az anime-beli és a mi világunkban létező filmről: https://bonutzuu.wordpress.com/2016/12/04/the-historical-context-of-phichit-chulanonts-the-king-and-the-skater/ Magyarul Anna és a sziámi király néven fut (egy könyvadaptáció), a Wikipédia szerint Oscar-díjas, így gondoltam, hogy a fiúk világában is az lenne. :) A filmet Thaiföldön betiltották azok miatt az okok miatt, amiket Phichit is említett. És kicsit hibáztam, mivel a kánon szerint Phichit ezt a filmet látta életében először, de ennyi ferdítést engedjetek meg nekem a sztori érdekében._
> 
> _Phichit vezetéknevét Surayud Chulanont-tól kölcsönözték, aki a hadsereg generálisa volt, majd 2006 és 2008 között Thaiföld miniszterelnöke. A thaiföldi rajongók szerint rokonok._


	3. 2013.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hörcsögvész, avagy Phichit egyik hörije elszökik, és elrontja a randiját a barátnőjével.

2013.

\- Én mondtam, hogy egy is túl sok – sóhajtotta Yuuri a fejét csóválva, amikor barátja idegesen rohangált körbe-körbe a szobájukban. Minden lehetséges búvóhelyre benézett, de Arthur, az a kis ravasz nem volt sehol sem. Társai az igazak álmát aludták a friss alomba fészkelve magukat. – De neked rögtön három kell.

\- A zsörtölődés helyett inkább segíthetnél – jegyezte meg Phichit, ahogy hasra vetve magát félig bekúszott Yuuri ágya alá szétnézni. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, de lehet, hogy mégis résnyire nyitva volt az ajtó, amikor takarítottam.

\- Miért nem szóltál?

\- Éppen zuhanyozni voltál, nem akartalak zavarni.

A szobájuk a három évnyi együttélés után a következőképpen nézett ki: Yuuri fele viszonylag rendezett, esetleg a székre volt dobva egy pulóver, a falon lógott pár poszter Viktor Nikiforovról, az ágya pedig általában be volt vetve. Phichit része ezzel szemben maga a káosz, a változó méretű ruhakupac a sarokban állandó része volt a kilátásnak. Gyűrött lepedő és takaró, a hely egyik felét az ágya foglalta el, a másikat a három hörcsög ketrece, amit magához képest nagyon is rendben tartott.

És volt egy olyan rossz szokása, hogy szabadon engedte kedvenceit, ha a helyüket takarította – habár arra általában nagyon is ügyelt, hogy az ajtó csukva maradjon.

Amint a fiatalabbik kimászott az ágy alól, Yuurinak megesett a szíve rajta, és csatlakozott a kereséshez.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nincs a te ágyad alatt? Abban a kupiban kiváló rejtekhelyek vannak.

\- Kizárt, vagy ötször megnéztem. – A zsebében kotorászott, majd a kezébe nyomott pár napraforgómagot. – Ezekkel hívd, imádja.

Yuuri nem akarta letörni a lelkesedését azzal, hogy ha a gazdájának nem jön erre elő, akkor neki mégúgy se fog.

Egy idő után kiterjesztették a keresést a folyosóra és a konyhára is – eredménytelenül. Yuuri örült, hogy ezen az órán a legtöbben az egyetemen vannak, mert nagyon szánalmasnak érezte magukat, amint a padlón kúsznak-másznak, és egy hörcsögöt próbálnak magukhoz édesgetni. Akit valószínűleg a felfedezés izgalmában egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy a gazdája felforgatja érte a fél kollégiumot.

\- Phichit Chulanont! – csendült egy lány hangja élesen a hátuk mögött. A fiú összerezzent, és beverte a fejét a szekrény szélébe, ahol éppen nézelődött. – Már vagy tizenöt perce randink lenne, és te még csak a telefont se veszed fel. Magyarázatot várok.

\- Úristen, Sarah, ne haragudj! – vetette magát a lány elé. – Nem szándékos volt, csak Arthur, az egyik hörcsögöm elszökött, és Yuurival már vagy egy órája keressük.

\- Oh, az más. Segítsek én is?

\- Nem, nem szükséges, tudom, hogy félsz tőlük. – Feltápászkodott, és Yuuri megkönnyebbülten a sarkaira ült. Sarah megjelenésével úgyis véget ért egyelőre a keresés. – Valószínűleg úgyis elbújt valahová ijedtében, és nem jön elő, míg le nem nyugodott a környezet… inkább pótoljuk a randit.

\- Akkor én megyek is, jó szórakozást – hadarta Yuuri. – Ha mégis előkerülne, dobok egy üzenetet.

Phichit integetett neki búcsúzóul, és próbálta elengedni a felgyülemlett feszültséget. Hagyta, hogy Sarah behúzza maga után a szobájába. Az íróasztalon mécsesek égtek, a függöny behúzta, hogy hangulatos félhomály legyen, és füstölő illatát érezte. Bűntudata lett. Sarah készült a randijukra, míg neki teljesen kiment a fejéből az egész, amikor a hörcsöge elszökött. A kis csirkefogó pontosan tudja, hogyan fordítsa a fejére a napját.

\- Sarah, bocsi, hogy…

\- Css. – A lány az ajkára tette a mutatóujját, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá. – A lényeg, hogy most itt vagy.

Egymásra mosolyogtak, és a lány átkarolta a nyakát; pár centivel magasabb volt Phichitnél, de pont a hosszú, formás lábai és a világos színei tetszettek neki annyira. Magához húzta a derekánál fogva, a csípőjük összepréselődött, ahogy egy a fejükben szóló közös dallamra lassan ringatózva csókolóztak.

Phichit nem tudta, mikor költöztek az ágyra, és hogy mikor csúszott a keze Sarah combjára, de a hogyantok akkor pont nem izgatták, csak barátnője puha csókjai a bőrén. Jobb mutatóujja köré csavart egy szőke loknit, és egy picit meghúzta.

Aztán a szoba ajtaja nyikordult, és Sarah macskája surrant be. Úgy rebbentek szét, mintha az állat valami rossz dolgon kapta volna rajta őket. Talán úgy is volt, mert a cirmos ellenségesen villogtatta sárga szemeit a fiúra; féltékeny volt a figyelemre, amit most ő kapott meg helyette.

Nos, Phichit se kedvelte túlságosan, mióta játék közben végigkarmolta a karját.

A macska kerülgette őket egy darabig, majd felugrott Sarah ölébe, és a szoknyájára ejtett egy apró testet. A lány szemei rémülten elkerekedtek, és a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne sikoltson fel.

Phichit felnyögött – egy hörcsög volt, pont olyan fajta, mint Arthur.

\- Szedd le rólam, kérlek – szipogta a lány, és Phichit torka is elszorult, ahogy megacélozva akaratát zsebkendőt ragadott, és óvatosan leemelte Sarah szoknyájáról a zsákmányt, amit a macska ajándéka hozott gazdájának. Az apró test élettelenül hevert a tenyerén, és Sarah elsírta magát, ahogy találkozott a pillantásuk.

\- Sajnálom – hüppögte. – Én nem gondoltam volna, hogy Pocok…

\- Miért engedted ki a szobátokból?

\- Rossz az ajtó, én… hogyhogy kint volt egyáltalán?

\- Kiszökött! – Phichit felpattant az ágyról a mellkasához szorítva az apró, hideg testet; úgy érezte, most nem tud megmaradni barátnője közelében, hiába tudta józan ésszel, hogy nem az ő hibája. A hörcsögök zsákmányállatok, a macskák pedig velük is táplálkoznak, és az a szeretet jele, ha a gazdájuknak adják a fogást. – Egyedül kell lennem.

\- Phichit! – kapott a karja után Sarah, de ő már ki is fordult a szobából, az arca vörös volt a visszafojtott érzelmektől. Még hallotta, amint a lány sírós hangon pörölni kezd kedvencével, de ettől csak még pocsékabbul érezte magát.

Itt a bizonyíték rá, hogy a macskák gyűlölik.

*

Yuuri hallotta, amint szobatársa a takaró alatt szipog, de nem adta jelét, hogy felébredt rá. Tudta, hogy Phichit nem szereti, ha mások gyengének és sebezhetőnek látják, ha észreveszik, hogy ő se mindig boldog és mosolygós.

Még világosban temették el Arthurt. Phichit egy papírdobozba helyezte a testét, és kapartak neki egy gödröt az egyik fa alatt a kemény, hideg földbe.

És Yuuri kibírta, hogy ne jegyezze meg, hogy az első dögevő ki fogja ásni.

Phichit szólt pár szót – reméli, hogy Arthur boldog ott, ahová került, mire Sarah (akivel addigra kibékültek, így meghívták) újra elsírta magát.

Szerette volna megvigasztalni, de fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna. Neki ott volt Vicchan, még ha egy óceán is feküdt közöttük. Hetente legalább egyszer telefonált az otthoniakkal, és a kutya kiváló egészségnek örvendett. Egyszerűen nem tudhatja, milyen lehet egy állatot elveszteni.

Fordult egyet, mire Phichit szipogása hirtelen abbamaradt, mintha elvágták volna.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Nem akartalak felébreszteni – motyogta rekedten. Yuuri felkelt, és hozott egy pohár vizet; Phichit nagy kortyokkal ivott. – Jól vagyok.

Yuuri tudta, hogy hazudik, de nem erőltette – Phichit pár napig még biztos szomorú lesz, ha eszébe jutnak a történések.

\- Csak azt remélem, hogy nem szenvedett sokat. Mármint tudod, a macskák kegyetlenek, szeretnek játszani a zsákmánnyal, mielőtt… - Elcsuklott a hangja, képtelen volt kimondani. Yuuri gyengéden dörzsölgette a hátát, és nem szólt semmit.

Phichit megitta a maradék vizet, és az éjjeliszekrényre tette az üres poharat.

\- Köszönöm, Yuuri.

Az éjszaka többi része már csendesebben telt.

*

Két nap múlva koradélután egy éles sikoltást hallottak a közös konyhából. Phichit felpattant, mert a hang gyanúsan Sarah-tól származott, és mintha azt kiáltotta volna, hogy egerük van. Kirohant, Yuuri pedig kicsit késve követte.

Amikor odaért, épp látta, amint Phichit térdre veti magát a mosogató előtt, és thaiul gügyög az egérnek. Sarah a konyha közepén remegett egy sámlim, görcsösen markolt egy serpenyőt a feje fölött, és ha nem ült volna tiszta rémület az arcán, Yuuri biztosan elneveti magát.

\- Ez nem egér, hanem Arthur! – kiáltott hátra a válla fölött izgatottan, majd elfeküdt a padlón, hogy viszonylag szemmagasságba kerüljön a rémült állattal. Némi gügyögés után a hörcsög a tenyerére mászott. – Te kis csirkefogó, két napja gyászollak, és egész végig itt bujkáltál…

\- Nem egér? – Sarah bizonytalanul lejjebb eresztette a serpenyőt. – Csak a mozgást láttam a szemem sarkából…

\- Ez biztosan Arthur. Bármikor felismerném a bundájáról.

Sarah lelépett a sámliról, majd serpenyőstől rávetette magát Phichitre. – Akkor mégsem az én lelkemen szárad!

Arthur megijedt a hirtelen mozgástól, és kiugrott a kezéből. Nem jutott messzire, mert Yuuri résen volt, és gyors reflexeiről tanúbizonyságot téve elkapta, mielőtt a folyosó felé iramodott volna. Az állat szíve hevesen vert az ujjai alatt, és a bajsza csiklandozta a bőrét.

\- Nem akarok ünneprontó lenni, srácok, de… akkor kinek a hörcsögét temettük el múltkor? – tette fel a kérdést, ami mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A King and the Skater főszereplőjét Arthurnak hívják, gondoltam Phichit simán elnevezné így valamelyik hörcsögét. :) Korábban már írtam egy szöszt arról, hogyan fogadta Yuuri az első hörit: https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=129841 &i=1_


	4. 2014.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentségemre szóljon, hogy a fiúk sem gondolták annyira komolyan a randit, és hogy minden jó, ha Viktuuri a vége.   
> *várja a köveket*  
> (Annak, aki aggódna: egy csóknál több nem történik.)  
> A részben említett buli: https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=129898&i=1

2014.

Yuuri szinte előre tudta, hogy rossz ötlet elmenni bulizni; az apja viselkedését tekintve biztos volt benne, hogy részegen ő se különb.

Volt már párszor becsiccsentve hála azoknak a partiknak, amikbe a csoporttársainak sikerült elrángatnia, de a huszonegyedik születésnapján volt először igazán részeg. Úgy, hogy a táncoláson és az iváson kívül nem nagyon emlékezett a történésekre.

Phichit azt állította, csókolóztak, és Yuurit megrettentette a gondolat, mert a barátja, a legjobb barátja azt mondta, hogy szívesen megismételné józanon. Éppen szingli volt; az előző kapcsolata nem is olyan régen, meglehetősen viharosan ért véget.

Azóta nem nagyon került szóba a téma; Phichit nem erőltette, vagy csak várt a megfelelő pillanatra, hogy megismételjék. Yuurit viszont felőrölte ez az egész, hogy nem tudja, mi is van most közöttük, hogy ha járnának, rámenne-e a barátságuk, mert annál rosszabbat nem is tudott elképzelni. Nehezen barátkozott, és még sosem volt szerelmes; rendben, ott volt a gyermekkori rajongása Yuuko iránt, ami lassan elhalványult az idő múlásával, mert a lány azóta férjhez ment, és nem sokkal később gyerekeket szült. Yuuri nem akarta zavarni, ezért egyre kevesebbet beszéltek, és úgy egy éve el is vesztették a rendszeres kapcsolatot. Furcsa volt a gyermekkori barátait látni, amint saját családot alapítanak.

Phichit viszont olyan közel állt a szívéhez, mint még soha senki. Nem akarta, hogy a részeg énjének hülyesége miatt elveszítsék a köztük felépült bizalmat, és már most távolodáson kapta magát.

Tudta, hogy Phichit biszex, mert ő volt az első, akinek bevallotta. És azt is tudta, hogy elég korán elvesztette a szüzességét, pár hónappal azután, hogy Detroitba költözött – azt is neki mesélte el először, mivel akkor már voltak annyira jóban, hogy ilyen személyes dolgokat is megosszanak. Azt hitte, idősebb lévén ő a tapasztaltabb, és Yuuri először azt sem merte megmondani, hogy még nem is csókolózott. Phichitnek hamar leesett, hogy kellemetlen neki a téma.

Nem az, hogy nem beszélgettek a szexről – egyszerűen ritkán jött fel. És igen, volt már, hogy rányitottak a másikra maszturbálás közben. Phichit lazán vette, csak nevetett a helyzeten, míg Yuuri két napig nem mert a szemébe nézni a szégyentől.

És azt is pontosan tudta, hogy Phichitnek valahogy sosincs szerencséje a pasikkal. Két barátja volt összesen, és mindkettő dobta alig pár hónap után, amikor megunták a társaságát és a szexet. Yuuri haragudott rájuk, és nem értette, mi bajuk volt, hiszen Phichit olyan akár a napsugár, elbűvölő és játékos személyiség, és gyakorlatilag bármilyen marhaságban benne van alig pár mondat után.

Talán épp ez volt a gond – _tényleg_ mindenbe belement. És Yuuri utólag tudta meg ezeket a sztorikat, és csak a fejét csóválta. Nem lehetett ott Phichit mellett állandóan, akár egy védőangyal a vállán, hogy lebeszélje a butaságokról.

Nem akart ő a következő lenni, aki esetleg összetöri a szívét.

Phichit szerencsére nem sírt sokáig egyik exe után sem, de Yuuri tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem azt jelenti, hogy ne sérült volna a lelke. Eredendően optimista volt, és nem látta okát olyan miatt szomorkodni, akit ő egyértelműen nem érdekelt.

\- Valamin megint túlságosan agyalsz – nézett fel a füzetéből Phichit. – Idáig hallom, hogy kattognak a fogaskerekeid.

\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

\- Ha te mondod… - vont vállat, de érezte a pillantásán, hogy nem hiszi el. – Van időd segíteni? Fél órája próbálom megoldani ezt az egyenletet, de sosem az jön ki, ami a megoldókulcsban van.

Yuuri odatelepedett mellé, és a karjuk összeért, ahogy elvette a füzetet. Kicsit megborzongott az érintéstől; az utóbbi napokban igyekezett minimálisra csökkenteni a fizikális kontaktust köztük.

Mint kiderült, a megoldókulcsban szerepelt rosszul az eredmény, és Phichit már elsőre kiszámolta helyesen.

\- Egy angyal vagy, Yuuri! – vetette magát a nyakába a fiú, mire ő ledermedt. Ilyet nem nagyon csináltak előtte, legfeljebb viszontlátáskor veregették meg egymás hátát. Valami tényleg változott közöttük. – Túl sok? – húzódott el.

\- Csak fura.

\- Jó vagy rossz értelemben?

\- Nem tudom, azt hiszem, jó.

Phichit felhorkant. – Szeretem, amikor elkényeztetsz bókokkal.

\- Így is elég nagy az egód, nem kell, hogy még én is növeljem.

Phichit átkarolta a vállát. – Olyan gonosz vagy néha, hogy még megfontolom, elhívjalak-e vacsizni.

\- Tessék? – pislogott meglepetten Yuuri, és igyekezett arrébb húzódni, hogy a szemébe nézhessen anélkül, hogy az orruk összeérne.

\- Vagy eljöhetnél velem nadrágot nézni, mert már megint nőttem.

\- Ez most egy randimeghívás volt?

\- Végre leesett – ragyogott rá Phichit. – Észrevettem ám, hogy kerülsz, és ez rosszul esik. Nem csinálod olyan feltűnés mentesen, mint ahogy gondolod.

\- Ne haragudj… csak össze voltam zavarodva.

\- Megbocsátva, csak máskor kommunikáld le velem. Mi ketten bármit megoldunk, rendben?

*

Sokszor jártak már együtt abban a bevásárlóközpontban, de most más volt.

Más volt, mert ez alkalommal kézen fogták egymást. Phichit kezdeményezte ezt is, Yuuri pedig pirulva ugyan, de belement. Egy randiba még nem halt vele senki, és különben is előre leszögezték, hogy akármi is legyen, nem hagyják, hogy rámenjen a barátságuk. Ez megnyugtatta annyira Yuurit, hogy ne görcsöljön folyamatosan, és valamennyire élvezni tudja a helyzetet.

Phichit keze meleg és nyirkos volt, valamivel kisebb az övénél, de kellemes volt a szorítása. Yuuri utoljára tizenegy évesen sétált a szüleivel kézen fogva, utána jött az a korszaka, amikor már cikinek érezte, ha anyukája pátyolgatja. Nem gondolta volna, hogy a legjobb barátja lesz az első, akivel a kézfogósdit romantikus értelemben próbálja ki. Rendben, két hete még a szexuális beállítottságán se gondolkozott sokat, mert egyszerűen nem érdekelte a téma. Abban se volt biztos, hogy alkohol befolyása nélkül egyáltalán érdekli az egész intimitás.

Bár az kifejezetten zavarta, hogy még mindig nem emlékezett az első csókjukra. Phichit szerint nem vesztett sokat.

Megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem iszik annyit.

Mielőtt még túlságosan elmerülhetett volna a gondolataiban, Phichit behúzta egy boltba.

\- Mit is keresünk pontosan?

\- Csőnadrágot, lehetőleg fekete legyen és tapadjon.

Phichit válogatott egy ideig, majd eltűnt az egyik próbafülkében, míg Yuuri leült az egyik puha puffra az egész alakos tükör előtt, és a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát. Nem egészen értette, miért akar vele Phichit randizni, hiszen hozzá képest olyan átlagosan nézett ki, főleg a vastag keretes szemüveggel. Még csak ki se csípte magát annyira, mint ő.

Úgy érezte, hosszú menet lesz ez a délután; Phichittel eléggé el tudott szaladni a ló, ha vásárlásról volt szó. Azért remélte, hogy nem úgy végzi, mint az a srác az egyik polc előtt, akinek megszámlálhatatlan mennyiségű zacskó lógott a karjáról, és aki együtt érző pillantást vetett rá, míg barátnője éppen el volt foglalva azzal, hogy egy sötétkék, kötött pulóvert mérjen rá.

\- Yuuri! – szólt ki neki Phichit félrehúzva a függönyt. – Megnéznéd, hogy szerinted jó-e?

Ahogy a fülke elé lépett, a fiú éppen hátratekerve a nyakát nézte, hogyan feszül a fenekén és a combján a nadrág. Rámosolygott, aztán megpördült. – Jó benne a seggem?

Yuurinak igazán nem kellett volna meglepődnie a kérdésen. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy kikérte a véleményét, de a randi kontextusában valahogy mégis zavarba jött. Phichit pedig elkezdett kuncogni, amikor észrevette, mennyire vörös, és hogy inkább félrenéz.

\- Olyan vagy, mint egy paradicsom. – Közelebb lépett hozzá, és megcsipkedte az arcát. – Egy aranyos kis paradicsom.

\- Phichit! – Megsemmisülve temette a tenyerébe az arcát.

\- Akkor ezt úgy veszem, hogy jó a seggem – vigyorgott elégedetten.

\- Persze, hogy az. De arra nem gondoltál, hogy lehet, hogy két hónap múlva ezt is kinövöd?

\- Igazad van… Látod, ezért hozlak magammal, neked ez is eszedbe jut. Keresel nekem egy számmal nagyobbat, míg felpróbálom a másikat?

Végül megúszták az egészet három csomaggal, de Yuuri még így is szenvedve huppant le az egyik padra az üzletsorok között. Phichit egy olyan cukros péksüteményt majszolt, amiért edzőjük bizonyára felvonta volna a szemöldökét, de Yuuri úgy volt vele, hogy amiről nem tud, az nem fáj neki. Elvégre Phichit növésben van, az utóbbi hónapokban alatt legalább öt centivel magasabb lett, és mostanában állandóan éhes. Amúgy is gyorsan le fogja mozogni a bevitt kalóriákat.

\- Kérsz? – nyújtotta felé a meg nem kezdett végét, de megrázta a fejét.

\- Köszi, most kihagyom.

\- Amúgy fagyöngy van felettünk – jegyezte meg könnyedén, mire Yuuri összevont szemöldökkel felnézett. Hiszen figyelt rá, hogy ne üljenek olyasmi alá! Nem akarta, hogy az egész szituáció még kínosabb legyen.

\- Az magyal, te.

Phichit fáradtan sóhajtott fel, majd megtörölte a száját, és az ölébe engedte a kezét. – Rendben, akkor mondjuk, hogy szívesen csókolóznék veled. Most.

\- Oh. – Yuuri nem tudta, mit feleljen; felkészületlenül érte a kijelentés, és a hatására hirtelen tapinthatóvá vált köztük a feszültség. Erőt vett magán, hogy a nagy, sötétszürke szemekbe nézzen. Phichit nem nevetett, kivételesen egészen komoly kifejezéssel nézett rá. – Oké.

\- Ez nem hangzott túl lelkesen. Nem kell miattam, ha nem…

Yuuri ekkor döntött úgy, hogy ez egyszer feladja a zavarát, és bátor lesz; megragadta barátja vállát, és összepréselte az ajkukat.

És az egész napon furcsa volt. Nem rossz, tulajdonképpen élvezte is, de végig túlságosan is a tudatában volt, hogy a legjobb barátjával csókolózik, és valahogy nem érezte helyesnek. Phichit átkarolta a vállát, és közelebb húzódva hozzá átvette az irányítást, és Yuuri ráhagyta, mert fogalma sem volt, mit kellene csinálnia.

Yuuri megérintette duzzadt ajkát, amikor elváltak. Ez volt az első olyan csókja, amire rendesen emlékezett, és egyáltalán nem volt olyan szörnyű, pedig kicsit tartott tőle.

\- Nem tudom, hogy vagy vele… - szólalt meg halkan Phichit –, de szerintem maradjunk annyiban, hogy ez csak baráti randi volt.

\- Egyet értek – vágta rá Yuuri, és nem is lehetett volna megkönnyebbültebb. Ezek szerint egyikük sem érez a másik iránt többet, mint barátság.

Visszafelé már nem fogták meg egymás kezét, és Yuuri felengedett annyira, hogy rájöjjön, mégis éhes.

*

Celestino gyanakodva méregette őket másnap, amikor Yuuri mindig összerezzent, ha Phichit véletlenül vagy direkt hozzáért.

\- Furák viselkedtek ma, fiúk… ugye nem volt semmi gubanc a kollégiumban, amiből aztán majd nekem kell kihúznom benneteket? Nem szeretném, ha a hörcsögös eset megismétlődne.

\- Nyugi, Ciao Ciao – vágta rá gyorsan Phichit. – Yuuri csak zavarban van mellettem, mert…

Yuuri villámgyorsan tapasztotta a szájára a tenyerét, hogy elhallgattassa, és csak akkor engedte el, amikor a másik fiú végignyalt a bőrén. – Fúj.

Celestino inkább nem faggatózott tovább – minél kevesebbet tud tanítványai viselt dolgairól, annál jobb.


	5. 2015.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort vonat közeledik~  
> (Bocsi, fiúk, majd jóvá teszem.)

2015.

\- Yuuri, Yuuri! – rontott be a szobába izgatottan Phichit. – Képzeld, azt mondta az orvos, hogy ha megígérem, hogy csinálom itthon a gyakorlatokat, akkor már nem kell járnom a hivatalos gyógytornára!

Yuuri halványan rámosolygott. – Ez nagyszerű hír, Phichit.

A fiú arcáról lassan leolvadt a lelkes vigyor. – Valami nincs rendben, igaz?

Yuuri szó nélkül nyújtotta át a telefonján, amin megvolt nyitva egy pletykalap oldala, és Phichit átfutotta a főcímet.

_Viktor Nikiforov utolsó szezonja? Utána jártunk!_

\- Tudod, hogy ez az oldal mindig tele van kamuval.

\- Mi van, ha mégsem az? Te is láttad azt a videót, hogy mekkorát esett három hete a nyilvános edzésen.

\- És utána felkelt, mint mindig. Ne aggódj ezen, az az ember nem véletlenül egy zseni. Ismeri a saját határait. 

\- De mi van, ha egyszer mégsem kel fel? – makacskodott Yuuri. – 2009-ben és 2011-ben is volt már komoly sérülése.

\- És valószínűleg tanult belőle. Ne stresszeld magad feleslegesen a döntő előtt, ott lesz. _Mindketten_ ott lesztek.

Nem volt túlzás azt mondani, hogy barátja tavalyi balesete után Yuuri kicsit paranoiás lett. Ő maga ugyan nem félt esni, de mindig kifutott a vér az arcából, ha csattanást hallott maga mellett a jégen.

Phichit csak homályosan emlékezett a balesetére. Annyi volt a biztos, hogy fáradt volt, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a teste figyelmeztetését, hogy a bokája napok óta lüktet, és egyre jobban erőltette az ugrásokat. Az egyik pillanatban még a levegőben volt, a másikban pedig alácsuklott a bokája, és lendületből a palánknak csapódott. Nem tudott felkelni, a lába nem bírta meg a súlyát. Ordított a fájdalomtól, könnyek folytak végig az arcán, és a rémült Yuuri ért oda hozzá először. Celestino rákiáltott, hogy eszébe ne jusson megmozdítani, akár agyrázkódása is lehet.

Phichit a kórházba vezető úton elvesztette az eszméletét a fájdalomtól.

Nagy szerencséje van, mondták az orvosok, éppen repedt a sípcsontja, a kobakja pedig kemény, de azt a szezont verje ki a fejéből, ha később még versenyszerűen akar műkorcsolyázni. Phichitnek nem tetszett, hogy pihennie kell, de nem volt mit tenni; szomorkodás helyett kihasználta az idejét, hogy rendesen befejezze a középiskolát, és Instagram- és Youtube-uralomra tört dokumentálva a felépülését, amiben Yuuri lelkesen segédkezett.

Yuuri, aki hiába tagadta, egyre jobban összecsuklott az elvárások súlya alatt. Úgy cikkeztek róla, mint Japán aduásza, aki vissza tudja hozni a szigetország jó hírnevét a műkorcsolyában, hiszen már az első Grand Prix sorozatában bejutott a döntőbe.

Phichit sejtette, hogy csak azért mosolyog, hogy ne aggódjanak miatta annyira.

\- Beszéltél már Ciao Ciaóval a pszichológusról? – kérdezte. Yuuri makacsul összepréselte az ajkát. – Azt ígérted, hogy ma fogsz.

\- Egész nap edzek, mégis mikor lenne időm felmenni?! – csattant fel hirtelen, és Phichit hátrahőkölt. – Ne haragudj, nem akarok erről beszélni.

Yuuri racionális énje tudta, hogy Phichit csak segíteni akar a folytonos érdeklődésével, de éppen az ellenkezőjét érte el vele. Mindig is makacsul megoldotta egyedül a problémát, és ezt sem akarta, hogy kivétel legyen alóla; egyedül vagy sehogy győzi le a szorongását.

És szinte görcsösen félt a hibáktól.

Celestino azt mondta, ne rettegjen a bukástól, az is a tanulási folyamat része, de ettől Yuuri csak még idegesebb és türelmetlenebb lett.

Ha edzőjük kikérte volna Phichit véleményét, megmondja, hogy ezzel egy maximalistát nem fog megnyugtatni – már pedig Yuuri az volt. Celestino viszont nem kérte a véleményét Yuurival kapcsolatban, inkább a dolgára küldte mondván, hogy foglalkozzon a régi ugrásokkal és forgásokkal, amiket a teste elfelejtett a gyógyulás alatt.

Mindenki rettenetesen büszke volt Yuurira, amiért bejutott a döntőbe, és ezt nem felejtették el hangosan hangoztatni. Yuurinak ez viszont nem volt elég.

Ő érmet akart szerezni a döntőn is, egy helyet Viktor Nikiforov mellett a pódiumon. Phichit hitte és tudta, hogy képes rá, ha nem engedi, hogy az idegei felzabálják.

Yuurinak valószínűleg az egész előtt arra lenne szüksége, hogy jól kieressze a gőzt.

\- A hétvégén lesz egy buli Amyéknél. Nincs kedved eljönni velem?

\- Úgysem ismernék ott senkit – morogta.

\- Dehogynem! Ott lesz Dylan, Sarah és a német Michael is. Ja meg Matthew is, de ő nem érdekes.

Yuuri összevonta a szemöldöké. – Matthew nem az volt, aki azért dobott, mert szerinte lányos vagy? Komolyan össze akarsz még futni azzal az idiótával?

\- Az lényegtelen, rajta kívül jönnek normális emberek is.

\- Szerinted jó ötlet elmenni egy olyan buliba, ahol két exed is ott lesz… – jegyezte meg hitetlenkedve Yuuri, mire Phichit csak a szemét forgatta. Sarah-val pont hogy békében váltak el, Mattet pedig figyelmen kívül tudja hagyni, amennyiben nincs a látókörében.

Végül egyedül ment el, mert Yuurinak semmi kedve sem volt egy olyan helyen lenni, ahol a többség csak jópofizásból szólna hozzá. Phichit nem haragudott rá emiatt, de buli unalmas és rossz volt Yuuri nélkül, csendháborításért rájuk hívták a rendőrséget, és még Matthew is rányomult részegen.

*

Phichit legszívesebben szervezett volna egy partit Yuuri tiszteletére, ahol együtt nézik meg a döntőt, de valahogy senkinek sem volt kedve több napon keresztül hajnali háromkor felkelni. Leo de la Iglesiát viszont meghívta magukhoz, és a fiú szívesen jött; még nyáron barátkoztak össze a kanadai edzőtáborban.

Le se feküdtek aludni az izgatottságtól, inkább filmet néztek és beszélgettek. Leo olyan méregerős kávét főzött nekik, hogy nem volt gond az éjszakázás.

\- Idegesnek tűnik – jegyezte meg a kaliforniai fiú, amikor Yuuri a jégre siklott, és remegősen integetett a közönségnek. Harmadikként indult a szabadprogramon Christophe Giacometti után, aki a pontozás után magabiztosan vigyorgott a kamerába. Pillanatnyilag ő vezetett, de egyesek úgy spekuláltak, hogy ez nem sokáig marad így.

\- Remélem, hogy nem olvasgatta előtte az esélylatolgatásokat, mert akkor megnyúzom őt is és Ciao Ciaót is, amiért hagyta.

Phichit egész végig a térdét markolta a nadrágon keresztül olyan erősen, hogy szinte fájt. Yuuri nem volt önmaga, és nem lehetett mit szépíteni a megfogalmazáson – vérszegény teljesítményt nyújtott. Több ugrást bukott el, mint amennyit landolt, de becsületére legyen mondva összeszorított fogakkal végigcsinálta.

És a végpóznál még a felvételen át is látszott az ajka remegése. Kezébe temette az arcát, amint lelépett a jégről, Celestino aggodalmas arccal terítette a hátára a kabátját, és átkarolva a vállát a kiss and cryba vezette.

A pontjai még az esések ellenére is túl alacsonyak voltak.

\- Ez azért szemétség volt – csóválta a fejét Leo, ahogy a visszajátszást nézték. – Egy csomó helyen legalább a fordulatszám megvolt.

Phichit szaporán bólogatott, míg a verseny szabályzatát bújta. Kell lennie valami következménynek a bírákra nézve, ha valakit túlságosan lepontoznak! Legszívesebben elárasztotta volna az internetet felháborodott kommentekkel, de Celestino többször is nyomatékosította, hogy nem tűri az ilyen viselkedést. És egyébként se lenne okos döntés szakmailag.

\- Remeg a válla… szerinted sír?

\- Valószínű – pillantott fel Phichit. A közönség közben felujjongott, mert Leroy lépett a pályára.

_Láttátok?? Mi történt vele, szegény úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt rosszul lesz a közepén_ , írta Guanghong az óceán túlsó feléről.

Phichit a fejét csóválta. – Még jobban ki fog borulni, ha mindenki ezzel ír rá.

Az este Viktor Nikiforov győzelmével zárult, míg Yuuri a hatodik helyen végzett. Alig fél órával később a blogok már arról cikkeztek, hogy a szezon visszavonulója talán ő lesz, és Phichit keserű ízt érzett a szájában.

*

\- Két napja nem érem el – panaszkodott végül az edzőjüknek, amikor a férfi sokadik csörgetésre felvette. – Nem akartalak téged zaklatni ezzel, de most már tényleg kezdek aggódni.

\- Nem tudtam rávenni, hogy visszakapcsolja a telefonját, miután beszélt a családjával – sóhajtotta Celestino rezignáltan. – Lassan nem tudom, mit kezdjek vele.

\- Amúgy mi történt pontosan a gálán? Elég ijesztően nézett ki, amikor beszorult aközé a két forgás közé.

\- Állítólag Leroy variált valamit a koreográfián – horkant fel. – Az a szerencséje, hogy Nikiforov után odament ő is elnézést kérni, különben biztos panaszt tettem volna rá, amiért veszélyezteti a testi épségét.

Phichit felszisszent. Emlékezett testközelből a kanadai stílusára, és hogy sokszor elszaladt vele a ló, amikor produkálta magát a rajongóinak, de az már túl sok volt, hogy majdnem Yuuri látta ennek kárát.

\- Ne haragudj, Phichit, de most mennem kell – hadarta Celestino. – Menj aludni, tudom, hogy ott hajnal van.

\- Add át az üdvözletem Yuurinak – mondta még gyorsan. – És rángasd el a nevemben a bankettra, mert utólag bánni fogja, ha…

Celestino lerakta, mielőtt rendesen befejezhette volna a mondatot.

*

\- Meg kellene mondanod neki, ha abba akarod hagyni – mondta halkan Phichit. – Folyton rólad kérdez, és már bűntudatom van annyit hazudni.

Yuuri hevesen megrázta a fejét, de nem nézett fel a könyvéből. – Én sem tudom, mit akarok.

Phichit sejtette, hogy ez csak féligazság; Yuuri és az edzőjük között a Grand Prix döntője óta fagyos volt a hangulat, habár nyíltan sosem veszekedtek; Celestino nem tudta kezelni az egyre hevesebb hangulatingadozásait, és Phichit csak őrlődött kettejük között. A bukás a japán nemzetin csak rontott a helyzeten. Phichit mindig is úgy volt vele, hogy mindig van egy következő év, amikor jobb lehet, amikor újra bizonyíthat, de Yuuri máshogy működött.

Phichit nagyon szeretett volna vele versenyezni, erre azonban ez a szezon már nem adott lehetőséget, mivel Yuuri nem kvalifikált a négy kontinensre és a világbajnokságra sem. Csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy mindannyiszor elismételte, hogy támogatja, akármilyen döntést is hozzon.

Yuuri január második hetében hivatalosan is felbontotta az együttműködést Celestinóval, és ezen valahogy senki sem lepődött meg.


	6. 2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A novella utolsó fele - Yuuriék útja elválik, de valami új veszi a kezdetét. :)  
> (Igen, a Viktuuri.)  
> ((Phichitnek meg adjon valaki papírt arról, hogy párkapcsolati tanácsadó.))

2016.

\- Még mindig hihetetlen, hogy hazamész – motyogta elszorult torokkal, ahogy hosszan átölelte a reptéren a biztonsági ellenőrzés előtt. – Olyan, mintha csak tegnap ismerkedtünk volna meg.

Yuuri halkan felnevetett, de érezte a testén, hogy megfeszül. A kabátja anyaga gyűrődött a vállán, ahogy a másik fiú rászorított a vállába kapaszkodva, mintha nem akarta volna elengedni.

Márciusban végzett az egyetemen, és az emlékeken kívül már csak Phichit kötötte Detroithoz. Néha eljárt még korcsolyázni; Celestino nem volt haragtartó típus, és örült, hogy legalább hobbiként nem adta fel. Phichit párszor ott volt vele, és időnként felismerni vélte Viktor egy-egy programjának részletét, de Yuuri nem ment bele, hogy felvegye videóra.

Phichit igyekezett visszafogni a lelkesedését, amikor arról mesélt, hogy végre zöld utat kapott a _Shall we skate_ és a _Terra Incognita_ zenék felhasználására; bronzot nyert a négy kontinensen, és a thaiföldi sportszövetség nagyon szerette volna, ha hazamegy edzeni.

\- Üzenj, ha megérkeztél. És bármikor jöhetsz hozzám, mindig lesz neked egy szabad kanapém.

Phichit hazafelé egész végig a felhőtlen, kék eget bámulta, és ha repülőt látott, elképzelte, hogy ott ül rajta Yuuri, hazafelé Japánba. Érezte, hogy egy korszak visszavonhatatlanul lezárult az életükben, és ez valahogy megijesztette.

Detroit unalmas és szürke volt Yuuri nélkül; nem volt kivel éjszakába nyúlóan filmet nézni, és fura kérdésekről filozofálni, és Phichit utált az üres ágyra nézni a szoba másik felében. Minden azt sikoltotta, hogy már nincs jó helyen.

Bangkokban tárt karokkal fogadták vissza, és ez pótolta egy kicsit a Yuuri hagyta űrt a szívében.

*

Phichitet a piacon, bevásárlás közepén érte a telefonhívás.

\- Viktor itt van – vinnyogta a mikrofonon át Yuuri köszönés helyett.

\- Szóval igaz a pletyka? – ujjongott fel Phichit, és a húga vetett rá egy furcsa pillantást. – Ez nagyszerű, nagyon örülök neked, Yuuri! Ez olyan, mintha egy álmod vált volna valóra, nem?

\- Szinte túlságosan is olyan.

\- Akkor visszajössz versenyezni, igaz?

\- Úgy néz ki.

\- Biztos, hogy mindent elmondtál Szocsiról? – kérdezte gyanakodva. – Azért elég bátor lépés volt, hogy eldobta az egész karrierjét, mármint ne értsd félre, nagyszerű vagy, csak… pár nap alatt egy kontinensnyit költözött. Mennyi idő, amíg valaki vízumot kap Japánba?

\- Nem két nap. De végül is egy élő legenda, ki tudna neki ellenállni? – ironizált.

\- Történt valami? – kérdezett rá megérezve a hangjában a feszültséget.

\- Csak elég… fura személyesen. – Elhallgatott, kereste a megfelelő szavakat. – Kicsit tapadós, nagyon személyes dolgokra kérdez rá arra hivatkozva, hogy az edzőm. És folyamatosan meztelenül járkál, de azt hiszem, ezt nem róhatom fel neki, mert végül is egy onsenben lakom.

Phichit hümmögött. – Arra még nem gondoltál, hogy bejössz neki?

Yuuri felháborodottan szívta be a levegőt. – _Malacká_ nak hív.

\- Lehet, hogy az valami kedveskedés oroszul. Tudod, kulturális különbségek meg minden. És csak azt mondom, hogy nem mutogatnám a falat seggemet egy vadidegennek, hacsak nem szeretném, hogy összedugjuk, amint van. Amúgy igazak a pletykák a…

\- Phichit!

\- Mi az? – kuncogott fel. – Úgy is tudom, hogy az első adandó alkalommal lecsekkoltad. Öt évig voltunk szobatársak, _pontosan_ tudom, mennyire bejön neked. Vagy emlékeztesselek arra az alkalomra, amikor…

\- Oké – szakította félbe Yuuri –, tegyük fel, hogy így van. És mi van, ha csak egy éjszakára kellenék neki?

Phichit majdnem felnevetett. – Te repülnél annyit egy éjszakáért?

\- Végül is van pénze.

\- Ne hülyéskedj már. Még a kutyáját is vitte, nem? – Phichitnek rémlett Viktor egy szelfije a reptérről, miután végre összeszedte kedvencét a csomagok közül.

\- Az egy dolog.

Phichit színpadiasan felsóhajtott; mindig is meglepte a tehetség, amivel Yuuri egyes dolgokat képes volt bemagyarázni magának. Miért olyan nehéz elhinnie Yuurinak, hogy a logika amellett szól, hogy Viktor ezt az utat már régóta tervezte? – Mi lenne, ha erről vele is beszélnél?

\- Milyen könnyed csevegés lenne. Szia, Viktor, a legjobb barátom szerint azért jöttél Japánba, mert szexelni akarsz velem. Te mit gondolsz erről?

Phichit ráharapott a nyelvére, nehogy kicsússzon a száján, hogy ki van hangosítva, máskülönben nem hallaná a piaci forgatagban. – Nem azt mondtam, hogy ezért ment Japánba, csak azt, hogy lehet, hogy nem lenne ellenére. De légyszi vedd fel, ha megejtitek ezt a beszélgetést, hallani szeretném.

\- Néha komolyan nem értem, minek mesélek el ilyeneket.

\- Mert imádsz és tudod, hogy nagyszerű tanácsokat adok – dalolta.

\- És ezt mégis kitől hallottad? – prüszkölte Yuuri, majd egy pillanatnyi csönd után mindketten nevetésben törtek ki.

\- Örülök, hogy újra vidám vagy – mondta őszinte örömmel Phichit.

\- Annyira… szokatlan. Szinte azt várom, hogy bármelyik pillanatban véget érhet, és nem merem beleélni magam a helyzetbe. Mi van, ha egy hónap múlva rám un?

\- Azért választott, mert ihletet adsz neki, nem? Akkor nem fog csak úgy faképnél hagyni.

\- Oroszországgal megtette – szúrta közbe Yuuri.

\- Ha veled is megcsinálja, akkor személyesen fogom visszacibálni hozzád, ismerek pár harcmozdulatot. Vagy majd főzünk neki szerelmi bájitalt, és beadjuk szakéval, azt szereti, ugye?

\- Persze. Uh, le kell tennem, lehet, hogy pont ő jön erre. Remélem, nem akar megint együtt aludni…

\- _Már le akart feküdni veled, és ezt csak most mondod?!_

\- Majd jelentkezem – hadarta Yuuri. – Szia!

Phichit elképedve meredt a telefonjára, aztán elnevette magát, és átvett pár zörgő bevásárló zacskót a húgától, aki rettenetesen kíváncsi volt, kivel beszélt annyit és olyan lelkesen.

*

Phichit kritikusan szemlélte a pattanásokat az állán és a homlokán. Miért most jönnek, amikor már rég átesett a pubertáson?

Bár egy plusz tíz centit még elfogadott volna. Csak székkel érte fel rendesen a konyhaszekrény felső polcát, de a családban valahogy mindenki ilyen alacsony növésű volt.

Talán van rá krémje. Ha nincs, elemeli a húgától, és majd utólag kiengeszteli – biztos megérti, hogy vészhelyzet, ha pár órán belül randija lesz a szomszéd lánnyal, akivel két hete kerülgetik egymást.

Megcsörrent a telefonja, és a japán hívószámot látva automatikusan felvette.

\- Mondjad, Yuuri – szólt bele, ahogy visszaemelte a tust a szeméhez.

\- Itt Viktor.

Phichit öt év óta először bökte magát szemen sminkelés közben, és azonnal ömleni kezdett a könnye. Viktor megvárta, míg kijajongja magát, aztán elmagyarázta, hogy Yuuri telefonjából nézte ki a számát, mert szüksége lenne tanácsra vele kapcsolatban. Mindenki csak ugyanazt mondja, hogy legyen vele türelmes, majd megnyílik magától, de már két hónapja itt van, és Yuuri még mindig úgy kezeli, mint egy földönkívülit, és így nehéz neki segíteni.

\- Én se nagyon tudok többet mondani – forgatta a szemét, majd megszemlélte a kárt. A jobb szeménél kicsúszott a vonalból, az amúgy is mindig kicsit nehezebb volt balkezes lévén, de most az egészet le kell mosnia. – Próbáltál már vele beszélni?

\- Elég nehéz, ha egyfolytában kerül.

\- Oh. – Valahogy úgy képzelte, hogy ha Yuurinak egyszer alkalma nyílik a nap huszonnégy órájában Viktorral lenni, le se kattan róla. De az is lehet, hogy túlságosan magából indult ki. – Néha pedig muszáj kirángatni a komfortzónájából. Kényszerítsd beszélgetésre.

\- Eddig nem voltam vele elég egyenes?

Phichitből majdnem kitört a nevetés a szóhasználatot hallva. – Yuuri nem ért az utalásokból. Ha csak az edzője akarsz lenni, akkor mondd azt. Ha a pasija, akkor meg azt.

\- Ez eszembe se jutott.

\- Akkor hajrá. Az eredményt úgy is visszahallom első kézből – csicseregte, mielőtt elbúcsúztak volna.

Arra jutott, hogy ha végre nem lesz szingli, biztosan fog indítani egy párkapcsolati tanácsadó blogot is.

*

\- Látom, beszéltetek – vigyorgott a duóra az asztal túlsó feléről; túlságosan is közel ültek egymáshoz, Yuurit az sem igazán zavarta, hogy Viktor nyilvánosan próbálta etetni az evőpálcikájáról.

\- Phichit, most szólok, hogy tedd el azt a telefont.

Nyelvet öltött rá. – Pedig tegnap óta kész rajongótáborotok van Twitteren. De ezt talán elengedem, a hivatalos fotósok tegnap már elvégezték a munkám…

Yuuri elvörösödött, Viktor pedig szerelmetesen mosolyogva karolta a vállát, és Phichit egészen kicsit irigyelte a boldogságukat. Nem tudta, mit ront el, hogy mindig szingli marad.

A kompromittáló képek készítése elfelejtődött, ahogy Leo és Guanghong maguk közé húzták egy szelfire az ünnepi vacsora fölött. Jó volt látni, hogy Yuurit egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy maga mögé utasította a dobogón.

*

Az erkélyen talált rá, a korlátnak támaszkodva, Barcelona fényeit bámulva.

\- Minden rendben? – érintette meg a vállát, ahogy odalépett hozzá. Phichit rámosolygott.

\- Persze, miért ne lenne? Csak szükségem volt egy kis levegőre.

Yuuri jól ismerte ezt az érzést, de furcsa volt ezt legjobb barátjától hallani. Végül is ő sem pöröghet a nap huszonnégy órájában, valamikor neki is kicsit le kell kapcsolni. És az utóbbi időben az ő vállára is hatalmas súly nehezedett, mint Délkelet-Ázsia első képviselője a versenyen.

\- Ugye nem mondott neked semmi csúnyát Yurio? – kérdezte aggodalmasan. – Nagyon nyers tud lenni, bár alapvetően nem rossz szándékú.

\- Nem, miért?

\- Eléggé nekem jött tavaly – mondta, és nosztalgikusan elmosolyodott; akkoriban még félt azt apró orosztól, de ez elég hamar elmúlt, amint megjelent Hasetsuban, és meglátta az igazi arcát a harag maszkja mögött.

\- Váó, nem is mesélted.

\- Mert úgy tettem, mintha elfelejtettem volna. Kár, hogy arra nem emlékszem, amikor letáncoltam a parkettről.

Mindketten elhallgattak, és lazán összefűzték az ujjaikat. Tudta, hogy barátjának nincs szüksége vigasztaló szavakra; pontosan tudja, hol áll a karrierjében, és hogy mennyire tehetséges. Tavaly ezzel az eredménnyel a dobogón végezte volna.

Egyszerűen csak neki is szüksége van néha egy kis nyugalomra, hogy lélegezhessen.

A csendes pillanat addig tartott, míg Viktor be nem cserkészte hátulról. A férfi testsúlya nagy részével ránehezedett, ahogy átkarolta a vállát, és a zavaros koordinációból ítélve már túl volt a becsiccsentésen.

\- Yurochka, táncolj velem – kezdte nyafogós hangon, álltában dülöngélve. Az akcentusa még erősebb volt ilyen állapotban. – Mindenki olyan gonosz velem, mintha nem is örülnének, hogy visszajövök, Yakov pedig nem akar minket összeadni.

Phichit megállíthatatlanul kuncogni kezdett, ahogy figyelte a párost.

\- Nem is tudtam, ki mondta, hogy csak akkor házasodunk, ha aranyat nyerek…

\- Visszaszívom! – vinnyogta Viktort. – Azt akarom, hogy most azonnal a férjem legyél, és aztán felvinnélek a hotelszobába, és olyat szexelnénk, hogy…

\- Viktor – veregette meg figyelmeztetően a kezét. Phichit gyanúsan szélesen vigyorgott, habár még nem vette elő a telefonját. Sejtette, hogy a sztori valamilyen formában elő fog kerülni a blogján. – Esetleg táncolok veled. _Ha_ jól viselkedsz.

\- Én mindig jól viselkedem – trillázta Viktor, holott mindannyian tudták, hogy ez szemenszedett hazugság.

\- Phichit, akarod folytatni a videódat?

\- Naná! – vágta rá rögtön, mire Viktor őt is megragadta, és magukkal húzta vissza a tömegbe.

A thai korcsolyázó az utóbbi napokban szorgalmasan gyűjtögette az anyagot a Barcelonában töltött hetükről, hogy később, amint ideje engedi, összevágja egy videóba a csatornájára. Városnézés közben, az edzéseken, a versenyek között és a gálán is… még a legantiszociálisabb versenyzők sem tudtak ellenállni a bájának, és Yuuri meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a győzelme után ijesztően kedves Yurit is látta vele szelfizni.

\- Szereztünk neked egy meglepetést Chrisszel – duruzsolta Viktor, ahogy megálltak. – Hátha idén emlékezni fogsz rá.

A terem közepére valaki egy rudat szerelt, míg kint voltak, és Yuuri paradicsomvörös lett.

\- Felejtsd el, soha többé nem megyek fel arra!

\- Yuuri, összetöröd a szívem! – kapta a mellkasához a kezét. – Látnom kell, hogyan mozogsz rajta józanul. Phichit, vedd rá helyettem!

\- Mit ajánlasz cserébe? – vigyorgott rá a fiú, mire Yuuri felháborodottan kapkodott levegőért; nem hitte volna, hogy megéli, amint a legjobb barátja és a vőlegénye összefognak ellene. Főleg azért, mert tavaly ilyenkor még azt sem gondolta volna, hogy valaha lesz vőlegénye, nem hogy az a valaki pont Viktor Nikiforov lesz.

Valaki szenvedélyes flamenco zenét kapcsolt, és végül ez mentette meg Yuurit; elfogadta Viktor felkérést, hogy táncoljanak, míg Phichit szorgalmasan dokumentálta az eseményeket, és beszélgetést kezdeményezett mindenkivel, aki elhaladt mellette. Aztán egy ponton valahogy ő is a parkettre került, és megtáncoltatta Christ, akivel a Cup of China óta szinte napi szinten beszélgettek, már amennyire az időeltolódás engedte. Hallani vélte, amint az aranyérmes panaszkodik arra, hogy Viktor és Yuuri mennyire nevetségesen nyálasak, de senkit se tudott becsapni; nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ha valaki más nyíltan sértegetné őket, ő lenne az első, aki a torkának ugrana.

Phichit fontolgatta egy ponton, hogy megkörnyékezi a rudat; végül is együtt vettek órákat Yuurival, kíváncsi lett volna, mennyire emlékszik még. Azonban végig magán érezte Celestino figyelmeztető tekintetét; az edző nem akarta, hogy esetleg megismétlődjön a tavalyi fiaskó, és már előtte óva intette attól, hogy sokat igyon.

Phichit köszönte szépen, nem volt szüksége alkoholra ahhoz, hogy jól tudja magát érezni.

Nemsokára egy kipirult, kócos Yuuri perdült mellé; a felső gombokat kipattintotta az ingjén, a szemüvegét az ingzsebébe tűzte, a nyakkendőjét pedig valahol elhagyta.

\- Na, mi lesz azzal a videóval? – biccentett a telefonja felé. Phichit átkarolta a vállát, és automatikusan váltott az előlapi kamerára; ki kell használni, ha Yuuri önként jelentkezik, hogy benne legyen.

\- Üdv mindenkinek, Phichit Chulanont jelentkezik Barcelonából… _oh my God_ , az ott Yuri Plisetsky a rúdon?! – fordította hirtelen a kamerát a terem közepe felé, és Yuuri a tenyere mögé rejtette a vihogását. Yuri ugyan nem vetkőzött le, de ahogy a fémbe kapaszkodva pörögni próbált, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valamire készül – ahogy az is, hogy semmi érzéke nincs hozzá.

\- Én mondtam, hogy sok lesz neki az a két pohár pezsgő… ne haragudj, de muszáj megkeresnem Christ, hogy leszedjük, mielőtt leesik, vagy valami marhaságot csinál.

\- Te már csak tudod, igaz? – nevetett rá Phichit; remélte, hogy nem találja meg egy darabig a svájcit, mert vicces volt nézni Yuri szerencsétlenkedését.

Élete estéje volt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Van egy olyan headkánonom, miszerint Phichit rángatta el Yuurit rúdtáncolni tanulni, írtam is róla korábban egy szöszt: https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=130277 &i=1  
> Az ötlet Phichit videózásához tőlük jött: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0mfrBgLYq35n6yArioAozf-0A9lc2vKJ Szerintem Phichit nagyon szívesen csinálna ilyesmit, hisz ismerjük, mennyire szeret mindent megosztani a rajongóival és barátaival. :)_
> 
> _Köszönöm, hogy olvastátok, eszméletlenül élveztem írni~ Phichit nagyon kedves a szívemnek az első pillanattól fogva, ahogy feltűnt, és remélem, hogy a második évadban még sokat látjuk. Ez volt az én verzióm, hogy miért is volt olyan unalmas Detroit Yuuri nélkül. :3 Bátran megoszthatjátok velem kommentben, mit gondoltok a ficről. :)_


End file.
